You Never Know With Us
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Sequel to Ten Years of Waiting! The Turners have decided to make a stop in Tortuga, nothing unusual, just to restock, fix a few things, and see Captain Jack offcourse! What could happen? Well, Will said it himself, "You never know with us Turners..."
1. An Introduction to the Turners

…**Chapter 1…**

* Six years have gone and passed since my husband, William, "came home". For the ten previous years, it had only been my oldest son, Liam, and I on our own with the help of good friends like Jack and Joey. I can't believe it but Liam is now sixteen years old. I like pretending that he's still my little boy and that he'll never grow up. But I feel that the day will soon come that I will be forced to face the facts and let go.

The year after Will came home, we found out we were expecting. We didn't know it at the time but we would be having twins: one boy and one girl. Logan and Abigail, or Abby as we call her, are turning five years old this year. Thankfully I will have them for a little be longer than Liam. Logan is a handful: hyper, devilish, but at the same time he has his equal moments of sweetness where you wonder why he isn't like that all of the time, then I remember who his father is. Abby on the other hand, is not your average girl for these days, she's the perfect balance of tomb-boy and average girl. She enjoys dresses and me braiding her hair every night before bed while Will does things with Logan like sword fighting and fixing the ship.

That's another thing, we no longer live on the island, and well I mean we stay on land occasionally but we live on a ship. Quit common these days, especially with a good amount of our friends and small family also sailing a lot.

So there it is, the Turner family in a nutshell. Now you see I love sailing but I feel as if maybe it's time for Will and I to stop sailing as much. Maybe find a nice little house by the sea, with grass and places for Abby and Logan to run and play. Liam probably wont be with us much longer, I imagine he'll fall in love a runaway chases after said girl. He's just about his father's age that he was when he found me so you put the pieces together.


	2. Tortuga! Thats Where Uncle Jack Is!

…**Chapter 2…**

"Land! Look Liam!" Logan said jumping up and down by the rail.

"I know, do you know what that islands called?" Liam asked.

"Tortuga! That's where Uncle Jack is!"

"Right," Liam laughed.

"Liam, I can see without jumping," he said jumping.

Liam laughed picking up Logan and holding him, "That better?"

"Uh huh."

Abby ran up behind them to the railing, jumping to see like Logan had.

She grunted trying to climb the railing, "Oh not you don't," Liam said stopping her. He then picked her up and had Logan and Abby on each hip.

"Thank you Liam!" Abby said hugging him.

"Thank you Liam," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Hey you two better be nice or you'll end up jumping again."

Abby and Logan both shook their heads.

**Will's POV**

"Elizabeth?" Will asked turning from the wheel to see her, "How long do we intend on staying in Tortuga?"

"That's up to you, you are the captain."

"No, I think I'm the captain but the real captain is you."

"Hmmm, I see you know your place Mr. Turner," she laughed.

"I am a smart man," I smirked.

"We stay there as long as we do every time, as long as needed," she laughed.

"Aye, aye, Captain," I said sarcastically as she headed down to the deck.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Mommy!" Abby hollered in Liam's ear as I walked up. She started moving in Liam's arms.

"Hey, hey, be careful!" Liam laughed letting her down. Logan jumped down at the same time and came to me.

I laughed as they hugged me.

"Good mourning to you too!" I laughed.

"Mommy! We're almost to Tortuca!"

"It's Tortuga, Abby!" Logan yelled.

"That's what I said Tortuca."

"No, you're saying—"

"Logan, Abby. There will be no arguing or you'll both stay on the ship while we see Uncle Jack."

"Yes Momma," they said in unison.

"Now run along and play," I smiled.

They then ran off. I stood next to Liam by the railing.

"To think, five years ago they were just little babies, now they won't stop running and arguing," I laughed.

"Yeah, I remember the days when they couldn't talk. They were so cute, what happened?" he joked.

"Very funny. You were the same way!" I said nudging his arm.

"Yes but I was an only child at the time and if I remember correctly I never argued."

"Well if I remember correctly you were quite the mother's boy," I teased.

"What? Rubbish. I just liked being around you, you were all I had at the time so—"

"It's okay, I was just teasing you."

"I know."

"I can't believe you'll be sixteen this year, seems like it was just yesterday you were there age. Just think, five or six years and you'll have a family too."

"I don't know about that one."

"What do you mean? You're quite the ladies man Liam, just like your father," I laughed, " I remember, when you were little back on the island you had this hu—ge crush on Clara! Remember her?"

"How could I forget? You remind ever so often," he laughed.

"Seriously, Liam, a girl would be crazy not to fall for you."

"You're my mother you have to say that."

"Indeed I do, but I mean it genuinely."

"Genuinely…. I've actually been thinking, maybe it's time for me to uh… um…"

"Jump ship?"

"No, well yes, but… I was thinking about maybe going to few places…"

"Like?.."

"Like, um, you know a few islands, this and that…"

"Port Royal?"

"How'd you know?"

"Little birdie told me…"

Liam looked at his father at the wheel, "Father…"

"It slipped out, we were talking a few weeks ago and he accidentally said it."

"It's okay mum'."

"I think you should go."

"What?"

"If you really want to go then you should go."

"Really? You're not even going to ask why?"

"Nope, I trust you."

"Oh mother, thank you!"

"Your welcome, I'm talking to your Uncle Jack when we get into Tortuga, I think he can pull a few string to get you there…" I smiled.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

He hugged me, "Oh mother, you won't regret this! I promise! I have to go tell father! And pack! And—" he stopped and smiled as he ran to Will.

I smiled to him, watching as my little Liam, my little boy, ran to his father to tell him that he would be leaving us this week to go exploring. Letting go was hard…


End file.
